Saito's Life
by Jenrya282
Summary: What if Netto died of HBD instead of Saito? Instead of WWW, we have a new group. Join Saito and his friends to defeat the new evil!
1. Meet Gigaman!

Saito's Life

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman EXE.

Note: This story is almost like Rockman Exe the TV show but it's been changed a lot. Hope you readers enjoy it! Oh and one more thing. I'm not really good at Japanese words and grammars so please don't flame on those. You can give kind advice on my story but please just try not to flame and I'm only using their Japanese name and not other words like tomodachi and gomen nasai. Please give me more Japanese words that I can use to fix this confusion. If some people are pissed at me for mixing the Japanese and English together, please try **not** to flame me and when I do learn more Japanese, my other stories will have **all** Japanese.

Saito's P.O.V

"Wow, tomorrow we're going to grade 5 and I still don't have a customized navi!" I whined at my friend Meiru.

"Don't get so uptight about it, even you are the only school boy who doesn't have a customized navi at school." replied Meiru.

"Thanks a lot Meiru." I mumbled.

_Meiru is my childhood friend and also my crush. That's right, I had a crush on her since I was a kid but I don't want to admit it. Her customized navi is called Roll. She might be a healing navi but she's still a fighter._

"I wonder if Dekao is going to ask you to netbattle him again." Meiru asked.

"Maybe, Argh! I hate it when he asks me to netbattle him!" I yelled.

"Yeah, because you always loose to him." Meiru said.

"Whatever." I growled.

_I met Dekao in grade 3 and boy, was he a bully but when we got to grade 4, he soon became friends with me and Meiru. He always challenges me to netbattles because he knows that I can't beat him._

"Well, here's my house. Thanks for walking home with me." Meiru said.

"No prob Meiru. See ya tomorrow." I replied as I glided down to the next house on my rollerblades.

When I went in the house, I could smell delicious curry.

"That's the sign that mom's cooking curry!" I thought.

I took of my shoes and placed them on the shoe stand. I placed my backpack on the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mama, I'm home!" I said.

"Welcome back Saito. How was the last day of school?" she asked with a cheery voice.

_My mama is the best cook I have very seen. She is also a great mother. She is always cheerful and kind. Even sometimes my friends are jealous._

"It was great mom. When is dad coming back?" I asked as soon as I changed the topic.

_Dr. Hikari, my papa, is a Scilab scientist. He's one of the top scientists in the world. He said that when he comes back from his trip, he's gonna give a customized navi._

"I'm afraid that he's not coming back until the next two months. His research is preventing him from coming back." said mama as she put the dish on the table.

"But he said that he's gonna give me a customized navi today!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Saito, but that's how it goes." she said.

"But I got school tomorrow and I don't want to be the only kid who doesn't have a customized navi." I said.

"I know and you need a customized navi for grade 5." she said.

"But he did send you that say that he's not coming back right?" I asked.

"Oh, that reminds me. In the mail he sent me, it has a disk that said "Saito Hikari" on it. I think he sent something to you. I left it on the counter." she replied as she sat down on the chair.

I quickly ran towards the counter and saw the mail.

"Snail-mail, not email?" I asked.

_Papa mostly sends stuffs in emails but this is the first time he sent something using snail-mail besides packages._

I picked up the mail and inside was a disk.

"Oh cool!" I cheered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a customized disk! This is so cool!" I yelled.

"Saito, you should eat-"

"I'll eat later!" I said as I ran upstairs.

"Ok." she replied.

I went in my room and opened the computer. I placed the PET on the charger and placed the disk in my hard drive.

Downloading customized data, type in password.

I typed down my password and waited.

Password confirmed. Downloading started.

I saw tons of data flowing in my PET as I waited for it to finish.

Downloading complete.

"Alright, time to see what my customized navi looked like." I thought.

I pressed the open button on my PET and the computer voice said:

Data Downloaded. Congratulation, the final uploads takes 3 hours.

"Wha! 3 hours!" I cried. "Oh man. I thought it was the updates for my customized navi. Thanks a lot dad."

"Saito, come down and eat!" my mom cried.

"Coming!" I replied.

I went downstairs and ate dinner. When I came back from downstairs, I quickly changed and went to bed.

At night, when I was still asleep, my PET started to open itself.

Updates for customized navi completed.

My navi came on the screen and started to change form. But of course, I didn't see it change.

The next day

"Saito, Saito……….SAITO HIKARI!"

I fell off my bed and rubbed my head. This is the very first time I fell of my bed.

"Ouch, who called me?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Here." said a voice.

"Huh? Where?" I asked.

"Here, in your PET." it replied.

"In my PET?" I asked as I looked at my PET.

"That's right. Good morning Saito." the navi said.

In my PET, I saw a red navi, it looks kinda like the shadow style but it's not covering his mouth. He has our family sign on the chest of his suit and two on each of his side of the head. (Bad me, I don't know how to describe the shadow style.)

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Gigaman." he replied.

"Gigaman?" I sounded confused about it.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm your customized navi made by your father." he said.

"Customized navi?" I said, still confused about his appearance.

"That's right. Please to meet you Saito." Gigaman said.

"Oh cool, I finally got a customized navi!" I cried as I jumped around. My actions frighten the little navi.

"Saito, shouldn't you be going to school now?" Gigaman asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if Dekao will-"

I was cut off to her a scream from downstairs.

"Mama!" I cried as I pull my PET out of the charger and ran downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw my mama tied up by ropes and our kitchen frozen.

"Mama, what happened?" I asked as I untied her.

"A man just came in and tied me up. He plugged in his navi into our freezer and told him to freeze our house." she said as she panicked.

"Its ok mama, I'll fix the problem." I said.

I walked towards our freezer and yelled:

"Plug In Gigaman."

In the net

"Woah, Saito all our house programs are frozen! Our whole system is frozen too!" Gigaman cried.

"Hurry up Gigaman. Our house is starting to freeze too!" I cried.

"Ok." I replied as I activated my main weapon, the sword.

I could see Gigaman looking around to see who's behind all this. Then when Gigaman wasn't looking at the area, an attack was fired at it hit Gigaman.

"Gigaman!" I cried.

When Gigaman looked up, he could see a blue navi who looks like a snowman holding a javelin.

"Who are you?" asked Gigaman as he jumped back.

"I'm Blizzardman. I'm here to freeze your whole house." he said.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you. My operator lives her so get out of here!" Gigaman yelled.

"I will leave after your operator's house is frozen!" he laughed.

"Why are you trying to freeze Saito's house?" Gigaman asked.

"It's a long story." said a voice. A screen appeared beside Blizzardman but we couldn't see who it is because he was covered by darkness. "You father, Dr. Hikari, has done enough damage to me. He fired us out of Scilab just because we tried to make the summer days to winter."

"So, you should be kicked out of Scilab. You were trying to change summer to winter!" I cried.

"You little punk, Blizzardman, delete his pesky little navi!" the person yelled.

"Yes, it's my pleasure to delete you." Blizzardman said.

"And it's my pleasure to get you away from my operator's house! You will not hurt him or his family ever again!"

Jenrya282: I know, it sucked right, just because I'm adding both English and Japanese together. I was thinking of using Chinese but it's much harder than Japanese so there you have it. Sorry if it's confusing! Gomen nasai! I'll try to learn more Japanese a.s.a.p. R&R! Please don't FLAME me!


	2. Surprise Everyone!

Saito's Life

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman EXE

Note: Ok, I never knew that Blizzardman belongs to the old Rockman games since I don't play the old Rockman games so I have no idea. Please don't sue me for it!  
Also, while you readers are reading this story, you might see some underlined words, those are when Saito and Gigaman are talking using a 'link' Email me if you don't understand what the 'link' thingy is. This 'link' only works when Saito and Gigaman are talking using their mind to communicate. It's like a secret chat between those two.

"_You little punk, Blizzardman, delete his pesky little navi!" the person yelled._

"_Yes, it's my pleasure to delete you." Blizzardman said._

"_And it's my pleasure to get you away from my operator's house! You will not hurt him or his family ever again!"_

**End of Recap**

Gigaman's P.O.V

"You ready Gigaman?" Saito asked.

"Ready when you are Saito." I replied.

"Battle chip, Shotgun! Slot in!" yelled Saito.

A gun replaced my hand. I lifted it and shot it at Blizzardman but he summoned some ice blocks to block my attack.

"Is this the best you got kiddie?" asked Blizzardman.

"Argh! Saito, give me a stronger battle chip!" I yelled.

"Oh ok, Battle chip, Wide Sword! Slot in!" yelled Saito.

A sword replaced my gun. I ran towards Blizzardman and was about to slash him but he used his javelin to reflect my attack. I kept on attacking him but he kept on blocking my attack.

"I have to do something to help Saito, but what?" I thought. "Let's see, what did Mariko-Sensei said about using three different chips?"

Saito turned his head towards the PET and when I tried to talk to him, Blizzardman summoned a snowman and it attacked me.

"Gigaman!" yelled Saito.

"Come on! This guy should have a weakness, but what is it?" I thought.

I looked up to see Blizzardman staring down at me. The mysterious guy appeared screen appeared beside Blizzard.

"Ha, stay down like the little puppy you are," laughed the mysterious guy. "Delete him Blizzardman.

"My pleasure." said Blizzardman. "Ice Javelin!"

I was ready to face the attack but before any hit me, a barrier surrounded me and the Ice Javelin attack reflected off my barrier and hit the floor.

"Nice thinking Saito!" I cheered.

"Alright, get ready Gigaman, time to clean up this mess." said Saito.

"Blizzardman, just delete him!" yelled the guy.

"Right, you don't be able to dodge this," said Blizzardman. "Ice Crusher!"

"Time to chill this guy, ready?" asked Saito.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Alright, time for the Program Advance! Battle chip, Spreader! Slot in!" Saito yelled.

A larger gun appeared on my right hand.

"Battle chip, Spreader! Slot in!" yelled Saito as he placed another chip through the PET.

Another large gun appeared on my left arm.

"And last, battle chip, Spreader! Slot in!" yelled Saito.

Both of the guns started to glow and when I put them together, they combined together and when the glow disappeared, a giant cannon appeared and I placed it in front of Blizzardman.

"Ready to be deleted buddy! Hyper Burst!" both of us yelled at the same time.

Our Program advance went through his Ice Crusher attack and directly attacked Blizzardman.

"Blizzardman, plug out!" yelled the mysterious guy.

Blizzard Plugged out

"All right Gigaman!" cried Saito.

"We did it Sai-," I said.

Before I could reply Saito, I collapsed on the floor.

"Gigaman!" cried Saito.

Saito's P.O.V

"Gigaman, wake up! Please wake up!" I yelled.

"I'm ok Saito."

I jerked up. "Wha? Who is it?" I thought.

"It's me Saito." reply the voice that sounds like Gigaman.

"But-you are unconscious!" I thought.

"Huh? I am but why am I talking to you?" Gigaman asked.

"You two had connected a link," replied another voice.

"A link?" Gigaman and I said.

"Yes, when both of you did the Program Advance, you connected a link." said the voice.

"A link? What happens when we have a link?" I asked.

"When both of you have a link, it's a connection that only you two can have. But there's a catch to it, when Gigaman gets hit, then you, Saito, can feel his pain." replied the voice.

Both of us gasped.

"Me, feel the pain of my navi?" I thought.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Gigaman. "Isn't there a way to get rid of the 'link'?

"Afraid not, since you used the Program Advance, the 'link' stays." the voice replied.

"But who are you?" I asked.

"I am someone who your father knows. Take care both of you and Gigaman, please take care of Saito for me." replied the voice.

"I know, I will." replied Gigaman.

"Argh."

I looked at my PET to see Gigaman getting up.

"Gigaman, you're ok!" I cheered.

"Yeah, thanks to you," replied Gigaman.

"But you did most of the work Gigaman." I said.

"Aww…thanks Saito," said Gigaman.

"Oh, that reminds me," I asked as I turned around to face my mother. "Mama, are you ok?"

"I'm ok Saito. By the way, why were you awake so early?" asked my mother.

"Uhhhh………I can explain…" I replied.

"I woke Saito up. Gomen nasai mama." Gigaman said.

I stared at Gigaman confused.

"You called my mother mama…why?" I asked him.

"Uh…….It's nothing Saito. I guess I got us to calling your mother mama." replied Gigaman.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I thought as I tried to talk to Gigaman using the 'link'

"No, not at all. Why would I be hiding something you?" he thought back.

"Well, one thing is that you are not very good at telling lies and by the expression on your face, you have something that's a secret." I thought back.

"Let's stop using the 'link' or your mother is gonna be confused about it." he thought back.

"Wait, answer my question!" I yelled.

"Later, see, your mother is already looking confused, let's just stop." Gigaman thought back.

"Ok, fine." I said.

I could feel that we closed off the 'link'

"Saito, come and have breakfast." called my mother.

"Ok." I replied.

While we were eating, my mother asked me:

"Saito, is that your new netnavi?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Gigaman?"

"Yeah, the red navi. I think he's your navi right?" she asked.

"Yep, mama, meet Gigaman." I said as I took out the PET and showed her Gigaman.

"Konnichi wa Mrs. Hikari." said Gigaman while bowing.

"What a polite navi." she replied.

"A polite navi. Yeah right…Gigaman, can't you just use your own personality instead of being a gentle navi in front of my mother?" I asked him with the 'link'

"Your father told me to be polite to people I first meet," replied Gigaman.

"My father taught you that!" I asked.

"Yep, so get use to it." he replied.

"Can you just be your own aggressive attitude instead of being a polite navi?" I asked.

"Maybe, but for now, I'm being polite to people who are older than me." replied Gigaman.

After breakfast, I left the home and went to school using my rollerblades. When I got to school, I was the first one at class, as usual.

"Alrighty, time to study!" I said.

"Study? At this hour?" asked Gigaman.

"Yeah, I have a test today so I study on test days." I replied.

"You have tons of time to study, let's just practice netbattling." he said.

"We can practice later when others are here but for now, I'm studying." I replied.

"Fine but-"

Gigaman was interrupted to see Meiru coming in the class.

"Hey Saito! I can see that you are the first one here again." Meiru cried.

"Wow, is she always like this?" asked Gigaman using the 'link'

"She's always cheerful, I like her attitude." I replied.

"Oh well, ask her is she can jack her navi in your computer so I can have a chat with her navi. Gigaman asked me.

"Sure, I'll ask." I replied.

"Meiru, can you jack in Roll in my computer? I have something to show you and Roll." I asked.

"Sure thing but what is it?" she asked.

"Wait and see, Plug In Gigaman!" I yelled as I pulled the wire from the PET and plugged it on my computer.

"Plug In Roll." cried Meiru as she did the same thing as I did.

In the net

Two lights appeared at the floor and when it disappeared, I could see two navis, Gigaman and Roll. Roll stared at Gigaman with glee.

"Saito is he your customized navi?" asked Meiru while staring at the computer.

"Yep, meet Gigaman." I said.

"Hiya Gigaman, I'm Roll." Roll said.

"Konnichi wa Meiru and Roll." said Gigaman.

Both Meiru and Roll smiled at Gigaman.

"Gigaman, what did I tell you?" I asked him using the 'link'

"Hey, just trying to be a polite navi towards girls." replied Gigaman.

"Don't tell me, my father taught you that right?" I asked.

"Nope, I thought of it myself." replied Gigaman.

"Whatever, come on, I'm gonna ask Meiru if she saw Dekao." I said.

I closed of the link and looked at Meiru.

"Meiru, did you see Dekao this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was talking to Tohru but I went ahead of them." replied Meiru.

_Tohru Hikawa is the operator of Iceman, a little Eskimo navi. His father works at the water works. We don't see Iceman very often because he's always working with Tohru's father at the water works._

When I was about to tell Meiru something, Dekao and Tohru both came in the class.

"Good morning Meiru." said Dekao.

"Good morning Dekao and Tohru." replied Meiru.

"Saito, I challenge your puny, little un-customized navi." said Dekao.

"Alright, bring it on Dekao." I replied.

"Wow, Saito seems confident today." whispered Tohru to Meiru.

"Just watch, Saito has a surprise for both you and Dekao." Meiru whispered back.

"Plug In Gutsman!" yelled Dekao.

When Gutsman entered the field, I could see that he's shock to see Gigaman.

"Dekao, look at this navi guts." said Gutsman.

Dekao looked at the field to see Gigaman.

"Whoa Saito, when did you get this weird navi?" asked Dekao.

"He's not weird. He's Gigaman and he's gonna to beat you." replied Saito.

"Then prove it that you can beat me and Gutsman!" said Dekao.

"I'm ready, are you Gigaman?" I asked.

"I'm ready and let's kick their sorry butts!" yelled Gigaman.

"Gigaman, watch your language!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, let's beat them!" said Gigaman.

"Time to see who the best netbattler in school is!"

Jenrya282: Ok, so I have done this chapter. I'll try to update a bit quicker but since I got too much homework, it's hard to finish it. I tried trying typing the stories at school but they don't give you enough time at class so I done most of them at home. Please R&R! And please, no flames!


	3. A Moment Together

Saito's Life

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman EXE.

**Author's note: Lately I got a lot of people saying that I shouldn't use both English and Japanese together and I started thinking about it and I decided that my story is gonna be English from now on. By the way, I'm gonna keep the characters Japanese name because I got use to it. Sorry for the confusion and now, on to the story!**

"_Alright, time to kick their sorry butts!" yelled Gigaman._

"_Gigaman, watch your language!" I cried back._

"_Whoops, sorry Saito." he replied while scratching his helmet._

"_Enough of the mushy things, time to see who the strongest netbattler in school is!"_

Saito's P.O.V

"Guts Hammer, Battle chip in, Download!" yelled Dekao as he slotted in his chip.

In the field, Gutsman raised both his arm and quickly slammed them on the floor. A white wave appeared and moved towards Gigaman.

"Gigaman, move away from it." I quickly said before it reached him but I didn't know that Dex had another chip in his hand.

"Guts Punch, Battle chip in, Download!" Dekao cried and slammed his chip in the PET. I gasped and I knew I had to do something. I was so nervous about the battle that I dropped my battle chips on the floor while reaching for them.

It felt like time slowed down when I saw the punch coming towards Gigaman. I slotted a chip without looking at it, hoping it's helpful. But it was too late, the punch reached Gigaman and the battle chip activated after he got hit. It was an area steal, a useful chip but used at the wrong time. Time returned to normal, and Gigaman fell to the floor. At the same time he hit the floor, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I fell to my knee.

"Saito! You ok!"  I heard Gigaman cry to me in my head.

I looked up at the field to see Gigaman, staring at me while his hands are on the glass that projects the battle field. Crystal like substance dropped from his eyes and onto the floor.

"Is he crying?" I thought.

When I got up from the floor, I could see Dekao snickering and got ready to insert another chip.

"Time to end it all, ready Gutsman?" Dekao asked his ape-like navi. "Guts punch, Battle chip in, Download!"

"Time to win guts!" cried Gutsman while he raised his fist. His fist enlarged and he ran towards Gigaman.

"Saito, we have to beat them, you ready?" Gigaman asked me using the link, staring at the charging Gutsman.

"Uh...yea, we can beat them." I replied and reached for a battle chip.

"Cyber sword, Battle chip in, Download!" I yelled and slotted in the chip.

Gigaman's hand was replaced by a sword and he quickly charged towards Gutsman. Both navis got closer, closer and closer. When they were about to hit each other...

Riiiiiinnnnngggggg the school bell.

The battle field closed and our navi disappeared. I looked at my PET to see Gigaman.

"Darn, that battle took longer then I thought it would. You got lucky this time, but next time, me and Gutsman will cream your puny navi." Dekao said and walked to his desk.

I looked away and walked to my desk and sat down, waiting for Mariko-sensei to enter the classroom.

"Saito, that was fun! Can we do that net battle again?" Gigaman asked me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Gigaman, you got hurt in that battle, I don't want to see you hurt." I told Gigaman.

Gigaman looked at me with confusion and asked me this question:

"Saito, we have to fight, weren't you the one who wanted to beat Dekao so badly?" asked Gigaman.

I gasped and looked away from Gigaman.

"He's right, I want to beat Dekao but not like this. I don't want to see Gigaman getting hurt because of my problems." I thought.

"Saito?" Gigaman called to me.

I ignored my navi and when Mariko-sensei came in, we started with the lesson. I paid attention to class like usual but then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, just like the same one when I was battling Dekao.

"What's going on? I don't think I have a stomach ache." I thought to myself. "Well, if it is, I guess I'll have to wait until I get home."

About an hour passed, the pain increased and I couldn't stand it and pushed the chair away. I fell to my knees and was holding my stomach.

"Saito, what's wrong!" I heard my navi yelling from my PET.

My classmates heard him and all ran towards me. Meiru was the first one to reach me and was trying to help me stand up.

"Saito, are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied her and looked up to see Mariko-sensei.

"Maybe you should see the school nurse." she said with concern.

"No, I don't need to. I'm fine." And I wasn't lying about it. It was hurting a couple of hours ago but now it doesn't

"Alright, but if it hurts again, please don't hesitate to tell me." Mariko-sensei told me and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Yes Mariko-sensei." I replied and got back to my seat.

Meiru looked worried so I faced her and said:

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a stomach ache."

"Alright, but maybe you should tell your mother about it." she told me.

"I will, you don't need to worry."

Class continued and we were busy with the test. It was easy for me and when I'm done, I placed my pencil down, handed in my test to Mariko-sensei and went back to my desk. When I returned, Gigaman asked me using the link:

"Saito, are you really sure your ok? It looked like your about to faint."

"I'm fine Gigaman, it's just a stomach ache." I replied to him.

"You know that you're lying to me. Is it that hard for you to trust me?" Gigaman asked me which sounds like he's really annoyed.

"No, it's not like that. By the way, how did you know that I was lying to you?" I asked him.

"Two things, one: the battle against Gutsman, when I fell onto the floor, you dropped to your knees and you were holding onto your stomach. Two: the "stomach ache" you just had was at the same place during our battle. Something is wrong with you." Gigaman said to me.

"Fine, you win this round." I replied.

"And one more thing, during the battle, you were distracted. I know it wasn't your first time netbattling against Dekao, what's wrong with you?" Gigaman asked me.

I looked down and ignored him for a while. There are just too many things happening at one time. Blizzardman came and attacked our house, having this link with Gigaman and Gigaman almost getting deleted by Gutsman. My life is just not the same.

"What should I do? My life has changed after I got this link. I wonder what I can do about it." I thought.

"Hello? Earth to Saito? Answer me dummy!"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to my PET. I heard that Gigaman was yelling at me using the link.

"Sorry Gigaman, what did you say?" I said.

"What did I say! Geez Saito, where did your mind go off to! I was calling you for the last 3 minutes! I'm asking you wha you're thinking with that brain of yours!" Gigaman yelled to me. It really hurts, he's almost screaming his head off. His face is red with frustration.

"I'm sorry Gigaman, it's just that I'm thinking about the link that the old man told us when we went to unconsciousness. I guess I'm still a bit worried about it." I replied with a bit of worried inside. I looked away from Gigaman and stared at my lap. The thing the old man told me repeated again and again in my head.

Gigaman looked down at the cyber floor and turned around, sitting down on the floor.

"Well, I guess we would be worried."

I looked up and saw Gigaman curled up in a ball. His knees pulled up to his face, completely covering his face.

"Gigaman, what's wrong?" I asked my navi. I was really worried about him.

"It's nothing Saito, it's just that I'm more worried about you. When a netbattle starts, I get all excited and I totally forgot about the "link". Gigaman said. "I'm sorry Saito; I shouldn't have made you fight Dekao."

I looked at him and smiled.

"No Gigaman, it's not your fault...it's because of me that you're hurt.  I replied. "From now on, let's try to be more careful when we're netbattling.

"Ok Saito, you got it." Gigaman replied and got up to his feet.

After everybody finished the test, school was over. I walked out of the classroom and started to head home. Just then, the lamps on the streets started to break.

"Saito, what's going on out there!" Gigaman cried to me.

I was running away from the small shards of glass that's flying around. Gigaman must have felt me running.

"Gigaman, I don't know what's going on but the lights are going berserk." I said. "Let's jack in and see what's going on with the system."

"Alright Saito, jack me in and I'll make sure nothing happens."

I ran to the closes street lamp and yelled:

"Jack In, Gigaman, Power up!"

**Hello and I'm really sorry for updating so late. Lately, I have been busy with homework but right, since the strike is on, I have more time to update so I'll try to update as soon as possible. I also still have to study for history class and tutor classes so I'm still a bit busy and the teachers left me lots of homework too. Thank you for reading and I hope I can update quickly XD**


End file.
